


“I. Hate. Texas.” -Tyrannus Basilton Pitch

by ChaoticWritingDisaster



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: //occasional swear-word, Baz hates being cold, Cute snowbaz cuddles, It’s so fucking cold, M/M, Simon’s just happy Baz is here, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticWritingDisaster/pseuds/ChaoticWritingDisaster
Summary: It’s cold and I miss Snowbaz. I set this in a non-canonical pocket, where they actually go to America and enjoy it. :] And Simon is happy, and Baz is happy, and just happy. So yeah, enjoy. :]
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	“I. Hate. Texas.” -Tyrannus Basilton Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone knows, /this/, means it’s in italics. Ok that’s all, enjoy c:

Simon POV

“Fuck. This.” His breath is visible in the air, making his seething more visible than usual. 

I laugh, he really really hates the cold. Especially for a vampire. “Baz, it’s not that bad. Calm down.”

He whips his head toward me, hate burning in his glare. Well more like irritation. He hasn’t looked at me like he hated me for months. It’s nice. 

“/‘Not that bad’/? Not that bad, my ass! The one time we go to America, the one time we stop in the South-where it’s supposed to be warm!-it snows! And not only does it /snow/, Snow. We get rolling power outages and frozen pipelines.” He shakes his head, glaring at seemingly nothing. “Fuck Texas.”

I have to agree with him there. Texas sucks. Although I don’t hate it for the cold. In fact this isn’t even that cold to me. Probably one of the many reasons Baz thinks I’m insane. 

But I don’t care if he thinks I’m insane. It doesn’t seem to be bothering either me or him at the moment-since he’s wrapped in three blankets lying in my lap.

I like the cold. Especially if it means I get Baz all to myself like this. 

Baz POV

I. Hate. The. Cold. If only all those myths about Vampire’s being impervious to cold and heat (besides direct sunlight obviously) were true. Snow seems to be doing fine. He just seems happy that we’re cuddling. I’m quite happy that we’re cuddling, not that I’d ever tell Simon that. But it is the one thing that’s nice right now. The only bloody thing. 

Stupid Snow and his weird temperature thing. How is he not bloody freezing? (It’s actually probably beneficial to my health that he’s not. He’s like a heater. But a cuddly one.)

“Snow.” 

“Me or the actual snow?” He says leaning his cheek against my hair. 

I roll my eyes and sigh. “/You/, obviously.”

He plays with my hair, twirling it between his fingers. (It feels nice.) “This is why you should call me Simon.”

I sigh again. “Fine. Simon.”

He leans down to kiss my cheek, wrapping his tail around my waist. “Yes?”

I would blush if I could. “When’s Bunce coming back with her stupid heater?”

“Uhm...” 

Simon POV

“Uhm...” I sit up. This is going to be fun. “See, Penny isn’t actually coming back?” 

He turns his whole body to face me. “She’s. What.” 

Yeah, he’s fuming. There’s puffs of air coming out his nostrils, kinda like a dragon.

“Simon. She’s bringing us back more heaters. Right?” He’s half glaring, half pouting, I think. 

“She couldn’t Baz. She got stuck halfway and figured it’d be safer to stay at another hotel. It would’ve been dangerous, ya know?” I reach to pull him closer to me. Tempted to use a corny pickup line about being a human heater. 

“Her safety is more important than our freezing to death?” He still leans into me. I guess being cold outweighs being irritated. (He’s more cold than usual, I’m kind of worried about him.)

“Um, yes?” I frown. “I’m pretty sure it is. And you’re the only one freezing.” 

“Yes, thanks for pointing that out Snow.” He’s frowning still, but it’s more of a cute pouting frown than an angry frown. Baz really is cute sometimes, I should’ve noticed sooner.

“I’ll try to make it warmer, alright? I don’t really want my boyfriend to freeze to death.” I start to get up when he grabs my sleeve. I flop back down, and give him my confused look. He knows the one.

“/Where/ are you going?” 

“I said I’d make it warmer.” I frown, a thinking frown, and tilt my head a bit. 

“Yes.” Baz grabs my arm wrapping it back around him. “So why are you leaving?”

So. Cute.

..........

Baz POV

I have quite clearly made a mistake. Snow hasn’t let me get up in over an hour. One slight mushy thing, and suddenly you’d think I would disappear forever if he let go.  
(I hadn’t even meant to be mushy! I genuinely thought the best way to make it warmer was to use him as a heater. I swear.)

“Snow.” I nudge him. No response.

This moron. 

“/Snow/, at first this was cute, but now I kind of have to pee. Would you let me go already?” Still no response.

“Simon.” I shake him a little. “Simon?” 

I pull his arms off me, (As gently as I can) and turn around. 

Why aren’t you answering me Simon?

“Oh...” I stare for a second, before suppressing a laugh. Then failing to. “You adorable oaf.” 

He’s sleeping. He wraps his arms back around me, pulling me down to his chest. His eyes are squinting a bit, before he relaxes again. He looks so comfortable.

And I’m still freezing, how is he like this??

I sigh, giving up on going to the bathroom. I snuggle under his arm, letting myself relish in it a bit.

Fuck Texas, and cold, and power outages, and ice. 

But it is nice to get to cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you are also in agony without power and water, good luck. :[ I hope it comes back on for both of us soon. Have a good day/night and stay warm! <3


End file.
